


a start of something new

by murdiii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, SKAM Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdiii/pseuds/murdiii
Summary: Just a lil drabble about a night where Noora came up with a brilliant idea.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 19





	a start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Found this lil thing I wrote three years ago. Never written anything outside of school so bare with me. I'll never finish this, so if someone liked it and would like to continue, be my guest I guess haha.

It all started two weeks ago. 

Eskild and Noora sat at home watching a new show on tv when Isak came home.  
“Isak, get in here!” He dumped his things in his room and went out to join his roommates in the sofa.  
“Ok what are we watching?” He asked with a bored voice. He was tired ok? He had stayed up late the night before and the essay he’d been writing had taken all his energy.  
“Basically it’s a tv-show where people come to get free haircuts and there’s cameras everywhere” Eskild told him enthusiastically while never removing his eyes from the tv.  
Isak rolled his eyes, thinking this was a new level of crappy reality shows. Really? People are wasting time watching other people get haircuts?  
“WHY would anyone watch that? It’s just pathetic and sad. Don’t you guys have anything better to do? Noora, I thought better of you”. He looked over at Noora who just gave him a look and said,  
“The hairdressers are super-hot ok”  
Well. That changes everything. 

He rolled his eyes once again and sat down next to an excited Eskild who made a squeaking sound and pulled Isak close to him.  
“Omg Isak, this show is the best. You get to hear people gossip about weird stuff, some people share way too much to their hairdressers. And the best parts are when there’s people we know!! There was one girl from my high school who just sat there telling her whole story about her latest breakup”  
“Wait, who’s that?”  
Isak had stopped listening to Eskild’s rant a long time ago, watching the show instead. And suddenly they changed camera and the most attractive guy he ever laid his sore eyes on appeared.  
“Oh, the guy with the weird quiff and gorgeous blue eyes?” Noora asked with a quirked eyebrow and gave him another weird look. What’s up with them looks gurl?  
“Ehm yeah, I guess….”  
“I knew you’d find him attractive, you’re so easy to predict my sweet summer child” Eskild cooed and hugged Isak even closer and kissed his bird’s nest of hair.  
“His name is Even, that’s pretty much everything we know about him. The hairdressers don’t really get any time to say anything because their costumers just keep on and on and on about themselves”

Isak stayed quiet, just watching Even clean the customer’s hair, who looked to be very relaxed. And oh my god, is the person moaning?  
“Did you guys hear that?!” Isak squeaked.  
“Hm, the moans?” Eskild started playing with his hair and Isak didn’t stop him. He’s still tired, ok? “Everyone who gets their hair cleaned by Even seems to enjoy it a lot… I think he has magic fingers or something.”  
Isak started focusing on Even’s long and slender fingers, how he used them to give people that much pleasure from a scalp massage…  
“I have an amazing idea” Noora kicked him in his side to get his attention instead of focusing entirely on Even. “How about we all go down to where they are and get our hair cut? It’s free, they’re nice, and maybe we’ll all have a new number in our phones if we play our cards right.”  
Eskild looked at her with awe in his eyes.

“Noora, my dear. That is the most brilliant idea you’ve ever had. You are a genius.”


End file.
